User blog:ForgottenGalaxies/The Dawn of MistyClan: The Heart of the Lake
The Dawn of MistyClan #1: The Heart of the Lake As water from the creek trickled down the rocks and splashed softly into the shallow pond, meows sounded in the deep. Conversations of the mysterious cats rose up to yowls that could be heard from miles away. It was the time of the Gathering. The mountain cats, quiet and sly, made their way down to the rockiest part of Mount Snowhold. The forest cats, wise and brave, climbed up the hills if they prefer, and some jump from tree to tree to the rocky place that holds the Gathering. The canyon cats, tough and fearless, walked over the soft sand, some jumping with excitement, knowing that this would be their first journey from beyond their borders to the rocky hollow. Last of the cats come the meadow cats, swift and courageous, running over the long green and yellow hills to the bottom of the rocky mountain where all the cats are gathered and waiting for all the four groups to come. All the cats come from different territories. There are four groups, The Mountain Cats, The Forest Cats, The Canyons Cats and The Meadow Cats. The names betray where they live and every 6 moons they gather to share the news. The first Gathering of the year is the most special; this Gathering is mostly held during the beginning of summer. The second one is not as special; this Gathering is mostly held at the beginning of summer but something will make it special and exciting. If you have noticed they are held during the hardest time of the year: Drought and Starvation. But now they have gathered, for it is the beginning of a new life. A dappled she-cat jumped to one of the four stone pillars that were meant for the leaders of the groups, a second brown striped tom jumped onto the second, the third golden she-cat jumped onto the third and at last the fourth red-brown tom jumped onto the last one. The Gathering has started. They speak from left to right as a tradition. So the first was the dappled she-cat; her name was Leaf, leader of The Mountain Cats. “ Welcome all to the first Gathering of this new year. In tradition, I speak first. Spring has been a lovely, enough prey for us all. All kits are good hope and I tell Good news that Breeze, one of our queens, have had 3 healthy kits; Echo, Sand, and Rose. More fighters for us, we are thriving.” She shot a glance at the red-brown tom and hissed quietly. The next was the brown striped tom; his name is Hawk, leader of The Forest Cats. “In tradition I speak second. I bring very good news, the two apprentices, Berry and Tree, have turned into full trained cats and we also have 2 strong kits; Branch and Snow. Prey is running well and we hope it keeps up.” He stepped back and let the golden she-cat step forward; her name is Moth, leader of the Canyon Cats. “Thank you all for coming.” She nodded to all the leaders and raised her voice, “We also have 2 apprentices who have been trained fully; Grey and Blue. But I have some sad news, our elder Stone has died of Greencough. We will honor him as long as he is in remembrance.” She backed down and dipped her head to the red-brown tom; his name is Red, leader of The Meadow Cats. “All is well for us, but our river is bone dry and has no water. The flowers on the hills have decayed and there is barely any prey left. Anyone who agrees with me please say, for I have got an idea.” The cats in the hollow stared up at Red with wide eyes, as they waited for him to continue. “There have always been four groups; none would let one die out. If that is so, why could we not gather together, as one group?” Yowls of protest rose from The Forest Cats and The Canyons Cats. The Mountain cats sat quite, gazing at their leader for some kind of order. The Meadow Cats yowled in agreement to support their leader with this new idea. The leaders must decide what they shall do next. They all stood still for a moment, and Leaf raised her tail for silence. The cats below started to calm down, but their fur still stood on the end. Moth spoke up in a calm manner, “Red, why have you thought of this? We could thrive if we come together, but how would it work? We have four territories and four groups. How would we split the territories?” All the leaders stood quietly still shocked by the idea of coming together, when Hawk meowed, “I agree with Red. We should be one. I will join him. Forest Cats do you agree with me? All who doesn’t may leave.” A couple cats got up and left the area, hissing, and snarling at the cats behind them. Red spoke up, answering Moth’s question, “Yes, Moth, I have thought of that too. I decided we will own all four territories. It may be hard to keep up, but all together I believe we can do it.” He turned to Hawk and meowed, “Thank you for standing up and making the right decision.” He then turned to Leaf and Moth and hissed, “I believe you need some time to think. I’ll give you until the next Gathering. It’s a very long time, so you’ll get enough time to think it all through.” Red turned around and jumped from his pillar with Hawk by his side. As the leaders paced around in worry, the new fighter Violet, look at the leaders and caught Moth’s gaze. Moth turned her head around and whispered to Leaf. Violet shook out her pelt and whispered to Shadow, “I wonder what the decision will be. It would be stronger to join Hawk and Red, but there are always the four groups. Could we really leave to join them?” Shadow looked at her with the certain eyes that seemed to tell Violet the answer. Violet sighed and padded away. Moth yowled to the rest of the cats at the hollow, “All cats go home. We will decide this great trouble next gathering.” All the cats got up and padded to their leader, waiting for an order to leave the rocky place and set their mind at rest, to focus on everyday life instead of one big problem that shall be settled at the next Gathering. Six moons have passed since the idea from Red. All the cats seemed to forget it until the day of the Gathering. All the leaders looked uneasy, glancing from one and another, throwing offensive looks at one and another. Leaf started first, as usual, “We are doing all well. I will not lie for this does not make us seem weak, we have no prey and two of our elders died 4 dawns ago from starvation; Tooth and Scarlet. We shall remember them. We also…” She was interrupted by a yowl from Red. All the cats stared in astonishment. No one interrupted a leader while they were speaking, especially Leaf. Red jumped up onto his pillar and hissed, “You think I’d forget that you promised to tell me your decision about coming together. No, I remember well and clear. So, speak, what is your decision? Moth, who is very quiet and unselfish, hissed furiously which surprised all the cats even Red, “WE will tell you what our decision is when the Gathering is over. But you just interrupted Leaf, and no one does that. Our ancestors will be angry at you, Red.” A lightning struck hard above the hollow and all cats burst into fear and started yowling, running around everywhere, looking for a place to hide. Suddenly a red lightning struck very close where Hawk and Red stood. Leaf yowling in terror, “It’s a sign!! It’s a sign!! Our ancestors mean for us to join Red!!” Moth stared at Leaf in astonishment, while Leaf yowled again, “The Mountain Cats will join Red.” Red flashed a mocking look at Moth and meowed, “Now now, Moth, will you join us? You’re not strong enough to stand alone.” Moth hissed slowly, “You leave me no choice. We will join.” The storm got better and the cats came back to the hollow, they sat shaking with fear from the terrible experience. Violet’s eyes flashed at Moth. She knew it was disrespectful but it came as an instinct. Violet meowed loudly, “Moth, you can’t. Leaf, you can’t also. Red will rule the Clan, but Leaf, Moth, and Hawk, your both leaders. Will you stand by and let Red make the decisions for you? There are four leaders. One group.” Violet hesitated and spoke the word that came into her mind. “One Clan.” Moth sat still and meowed gently, “Violet is right. Who will be the leader of this…..Clan?” Red stood up and meowed, from this moment forward, I shall be known as Redstar. I will be the leader of this Clan.” Leaf stood up, her fur bristling, “Shouldn’t we vote who will be Leader? Why are you, Leader? What have you done to earn our respect? To bow down to you and say ‘You’re my leader, O Great One’?” Hawk meowed, “It was Redstar’s idea. He should be Leader, do any of you disagree? If so, you shall not be part of The Clan.” Leaf fell quiet and Moth dipped her head. Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd. “I will rename the cats to their Clan name. Moth, from this moment forward you shall be Mothsong. Leaf, you shall be Leafheart. Hawk, you will be known as Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw will be my deputy.” He dipped his head and once more meowed, “From this moment forward we shall not be called The Groups. We are MistyClan. The Heart of the Lake!!" Category:Blog posts Category:Legends